


Help us, Tony

by jasthelion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Steve Rogers takes Bucky to Tony because the Winter Soldier's arm is malfunctioning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help us, Tony

"Tony." Steve says. The one who looks at him isn't Tony, who has his attention somewhere else. It was Dummy and Steve waves to the robot who makes beeping noises. Besides Steve is Bucky, his arm is malfunctioning and without having anyone to turn to; Tony is the choice. 

"Sir, Captain America and his friend are here." JARVIS' voice echoes in the lab. 

"Friend?" Tony perks up and makes a face at sight of The Winter Soldier casually dressed. He wipes his hands clean with a dirty handtowel and walks over. 

"I didn't know you had friends, Cap." Tony muses and looks at Winter Soldier with a grin. 

Steve huffs at the tease but introduces Bucky nevertheless. "This is Bucky, you know." 

Bucky remains silent, a stoic stance. He is dressed in black, sleeveless and long pants. Tony points to the ponytail and is about to say something, however the expressionless Bucky keeps him silent. 

"His arm isn't really working." Steve says and gestures to the arm of Bucky. "I was hoping you could help, that's kind of your thing."

Tony raises an eyebrow but then shrugs. He nods and looks at Steve. "You owe me a kiss for this." Tony points at Steve and then wanders off to find his toolbox. 

"You.. and him?" Steve hears Bucky whisper and Steve shakes his head, almost in panic. Him and Tony? Oh no. 

"Oh.. Good." Bucky huffs quietly.


End file.
